When your Mad
by Twix-mix101
Summary: What the tittle says.Its my first fic and is a song fic.I hope you enjoy..the song tittle is When your MadBy Neyo.I will place the disclamers right here.The anime belongs to Kishimoto,and the song belongs to neyo.Please go easy!


**_"When your Mad_" by Ein a.k.a Twix-mix**

_It's Just the cutest thing_

_When you get to fussing (cussing)_

_Yelling and throwing things,_

_I just wanna eat you up_

_I don't mean no disrespect _

_When I start staring,_

_Knowing that it makes you mad_

_I'm sorry but, seeing you mad is so sexy._

Sasuke entered the apartment him and his girlfriend Hinata were staying.Hinata was one of the most beautiful girls in Konoha.She had a nice body and a lovely face.Most guys said she was the hottest chic in Konoha, but she didn't think much of it at first.Some guys said that she deserves a man like one of them but Hinata had her eyes set out for one man.Uzumaki Naruto, but the sad thing was Naruto was going out with this bitch name Sakura.The village whore.(sorry, I just had to put that)Since Naruto had Sakura Hinata decided to move on to someone eles and the next guy was Sasuke.When Sasuke entered the apartment Hinata's back was face to him.He noticed that she had on one of her nice outfits that he liked.It was a red top with strings that go around the neck , he could tell that she was wearing her tight black pants.Something important must havee been going on becasue she only wore the outfit once in a while.Sasuke smiled pervertedly.He tapped on her shoulder and she looked at him.She quickly stood up before he could give her a kiss on her cheeks."Wow, Sasuke, didn't know you had alot of female friends" Hinata said showing him his cellphone."I don't" He said following her."How do you explain all these phone numbers on your cell phone..and the fact they are all females and three of them are my friends!" she started.

Sasuke smirked, he just love making her mad..it excited him.She started yelling and using foul language which she picked up from Sasuke may I add.

Everthing was going well...well they were still arguing but then Sasuke froze while Hinata was still pacing back and forth yelling and screaming at him.He settled down to watch her move around.He noticed her figure, her nice curves,and her long legs.He was mezmorized by the beauty.He wasn't even paying attention to her no more, just her body.He started sweating as pervertd thoughts came into his head.'_I think she wore this to taunt me and tell me I'm not getting some tonight.Damn! She is making me hot'_ He thought, his perverted mind getting the best of him.He really started to sweat.Hinata took noticed of his sudden state seeing him seat like a fat men who just lost all his fat from excercing.She noticed he was also staring at her which really made her mad._'He didn't hear a thing I said!'_ She thought.Five percent of the time Hinata wished God had not given her such a body.It was like her never took her seriously."Sasuke! Where you listening to me?" She said.he didn't answer.Before she was about to leave the house she pushed the cellphone into his shirt snaping out of his trans.She was about to walk out when he grabbed her arm.

_Could it be that little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take of all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I'm not sure,but one thing I know is_

He pulled her into a kiss.

_Everytime you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

She was about push him away,when he depened the kiss,making her respond right back.

_When you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

She put her hands around his neck as he started kissing her neck making her moan with pleasure.

_When we get to arguing,_

_Just gotta kiss you_

Relizing she was falling into his trap, she pushed him away making him pout."What happen, why did you stop me?" He asked disappointed."You still haven't explained why you have all those phone numbers on your cell phone."Pointing to the phone Sasuke had threw to the couch.He was speechless."Yea-I thought so.I have to go get something from the store, better have a reason when I come back."She said and then she left.

_Baby,I don't know why its like that_

_But your so damn sexy_

_When your mad_

'_She has me chasing her around, like a dog.'_ He thought smirking."I like a little challenge here and there " He said talking to himself.(crazy)He picked up his cell phone and called Hinata's closest friend, Ino."Hi Sasuke!" She said sounding excited."Do you have have what I asked you to hold for me?" He said getting straight to the point."Yep" She answered."Great, i'm coming to get it.""Ok!" Ino said.The hung up and Sasuke made it to Ino's house.She answered the door and gave him what he asked for."Hinata sure is lucky" Ino said smiling."I know.Thanks" He smiled than left.When he went home he went to meet an angry Hyuuga."Where did you go?To one of your female's house?" She asked."Do you trust me Hinata?" he asked."I do, I'm just making sure, I mean you do have all those numbers on your phone and you still havn't told me why!" She screamed.The started arguing..again which led them into a thirsty kiss.

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously_

Sasuke undressed her and she did to him too.The made there way into the bedroom where things went wild.You could her her moaning and screaming with pleasure as he put him self into her going slowly and then speeding up.

_But I just can't help the fact,_

_That your attitude excites me_

_And you Know _

_Ain't nothing better_

_Than when we get_

_Mad together and have having angry sex (I blow you out)_

_Then we forget what we were Mad about!_

After that wild night,Sasuke took Hinata shooping for jewlery.Sometimes her spoiled her.

_Could it be that little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna take of all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be that little way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby,I don't know why its like that_

_But one thing I know is,_

Hinata found the jewlery she wanted and wanted to show it to Sasuke.When she turned around she caught him lookig at a girl who was waving at him, he was about to wave back (ooc) but he acted cool.Sasuke noticed Hinata's change of attitude and smirked.He just loved playing with her like that.

_Everytime you scream at me,_

"Sasuke what do you think of this one" She said showing him a golden heart locket with the words Me and You

_I wanna kiss you_

"Huh-?Oh- Its nice, you should but it" he said making it seem like he wasn't listening.

_When you put your hands on me_

"Oh really? Maybe that girl would like it"She said getting more mad and jealous."Maybe, who knows"He answered her.

_I wanna touch you,_

He noticed her frown..man he was good."I think it would look better on you than her,come on and buy it we have a party to go to" He said

_When we get to arguing, just gotta kiss you_

_Baby,I don't know why its like that_

Hinata smiled and quickly bout the jewlery.

_But your so damn sexy_

Hinata wore an orange dress that fitted her perfectly.(The dress is on my proile in the music video.I like it!)Sasuke just wore a suit."This is an engagement party?' Hinaat asked ."Yep" Sasuke said."Who's" she asked."We will find out when we get there.Whe they got to the party Naruto greeted them."Miss Hinata looking lovely as ever"He smiled flirting with her."Sasuke" He said glaring at his rival/best friend."Naruto" Sasuke replyed glaring at the hand Naruto was holding Hinata with.The air felt tensed as electric shot out both the males eyes.Hinata giggled with a sweat drop "HINATA!" Ino yelled from across the room."See you later Sasuke"She said and gave him a kiss on the cheak.She went over to the girls which included Ino, Temeri, Ten-Ten,and last _and_ least Sakura.(lol)"Hi guys" She said."Well look at you" Temeri said twirling Hinata around to check her dress.The girls all giggled.Temeri was one of Hinata's friend and they hadn't seen each other in a while due to the fact she lived in Suna."So who is the lucky person?" Hinata asked curious.."We don't know" Ino quickly said."Oh..really" She asked."Yep"

Naruto showed Sasuke to the way where the guys which included Lee,Kiba,Shino,Gaara,Neji,shikamaru, Choji, and Kankuro."Hey Sasuke"Lee said ."You are the luckiest guy on earth to have that" Kiba said pointing at Hinata who was giggling and was being twirled around by Temeri."Damn.!" They all except for Neji and Sasuke said.Neji was Hinata's cousin and well you know the story with Sasuke."The last time I saw her, she was that shy girl who never took of her jacket,She had short hair and low self esteem."Kankuro said."Then she met you...and Damn.." Kiba finished for him."Ok enough talk about my girlfriend..why is there so much people here?" Sasuke asked."Who knows..Naruto did the whole invatations by him self."Neji said."Idiot"Shikamaru said lazy.

Later a slow song came up."May I have this dance?" Sasuke asked Hinata.Her friends giggled and nodded."Yes you may." Hinata smiled as he took her to the dance floor."You know your the most brightest thing in here."He said smiling at her."Yea..I figured that one out."She giggled."I think your the best looking one here"He said to her which made her smile.Hinata just had to ask "Why were all thoes number on your cell?" He stoped dancing."Because" He got down on his knees.Hinata's eyes widened."Sasuke what are you doing?" She asked."I had them all on my cell so they can throw the most sweetest engagement party for us.I was just wondering**_..."will you Marry me?"_** He asked showing her the ring her had gotten from Ino.He was hoping she said yes because he was looking forward to making her mad once in a while.

_Everytime you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_When you put your hand on me_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby,I don't know why its like That_

_But your so sexy,_

Hinata stood stunned.Everybody turned to look at Sasuke."Did you-" She started but she couldn't finish becasue tears were falling down her eyes.All her friends were smiling.The guys were smiling too.Ino was the only one crying.Well and Sakura too but that was becasue she got puch on her dress(lol!I eveil!)"I-" "Yes or no" he asked."Yes"

_**"When your mad"**_

_Twix-mix: Well tahnsk for reading.I hope you enjoyed it..I just relized they always have the engagement party after or before the wedding..welll lets jsut say its a "I'm going to ask you to marry me" party.Please review, its my first fic and hopfully not my last.Tell me if it was a bad song choice or a good one.Just tell me what you think! Twix P.s the vidieo is on my profile._


End file.
